<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EOS by Yarol2075</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486960">EOS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075'>Yarol2075</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EOS is concerned before the Zero-X mk 2 launches.  John sets her straight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Tracy &amp; EOS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're leaving me behind?" EOS queried, a flicker of yellow entering her circling avatar.</p>
<p> "Someone has to watch the planet," John said as he finished with the last of the security patches, "The GDF has requested that you be command central for the R.O.Bots while we're gone."</p>
<p> "You will come back?" And the yellow was steady now.</p>
<p>Ah, so that was it.  John closed his eyes with a sad smile.</p>
<p> "We're going to do our best to, but there are always risks," he said gently, "but I feel better knowing that if we don't, you will be carrying on International Rescue's mission.  Everything we love is in your hands."</p>
<p> He reached out and touched EOS' 'face'.</p>
<p> "You've come so far, EOS, and I am so incredibly proud of you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea if they're taking EOS with them, but I'd like to think she's become part of the backbone of IR and will carry on for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>